The invention relates to a device for sorting of glass blanks, with a lifting means to set essentially upright glass blanks delivered horizontally, and with conveyor means by which the righted glass blanks are delivered to compartmented cars according to arbitrary ordering criteria and are deposited in them.
A device of this type is known from EP 477 163 A. The known sorting device, in which a plurality of compartmented cars is used, is used preferably in conjunction with a glass cutting unit, as is known for example from DE 43 05 826 A.
The problem in the known sorting devices is that sorting out unneeded glass blanks (residue) and damaged glass blanks requires manual intervention. Furthermore, it had been found to be disadvantageous that problems often arise when it takes a longer time until several glass blanks which belong to a certain group according to chosen ordering criteria (for example, two blanks for producing an insulated glass pane) are delivered by the glass cutting unit.